Decomposing
by omgno
Summary: "You're my little brother, it's wrong, immoral. Not only is it homosexuality, but it's incestuous as well." Sasuke's breathing was erratic next to him, and he felt the smaller Uchiha lift his hand to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall. "You-you never cared before ..."
1. Intro: Ending Us

Okay world, Nana is back! ...Okay, so I have no idea how this started, because I've only ever read two Uchihacest stories ... and I've never thought about it before. But when you have no internet at night, and have nothing to do for hours, weird ideas play in your head. And this was one of them.

(Claps) Anyways, back to buisness! (Grins) Gotta give the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: ... They're not mine ... but if they were, ooh if they were.

Pairings : Itachi and Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara, and maybe, if some people want it Sasuke and Neji. Because, I'm not sure if this story shall begin how it stars. :) All of this means that it's yaoi. Don't like? Then don't read.

* * *

Decomposing

Intro: Ending Us

_I__t has to end today._

That was the thought coursing through the eldest of the Uchiha children mind all day. It had to, he really didn't have a choice.

So, when he walked into the house and saw his little brother sitting there, he walked over and sat down next to him.

Itachi noticed that Sasuke's eyes brightened considerably as he noticed his otouto was home. When Itachi sat down, he attempted to hug him, kiss his cheek, get something, anything, started, but as he reached in for the hug, expecting open arms, he got nothing in return, nothing but a soft push.

He looked up at Itachi, and Itachi looked away. He knew what to expect in those eyes that were so much like his. Cold, unforgiving, ruthless, avenging. Eyes that were almost exact copies. But in the youngers, the eyes held determination, something Itachi didn't have.

_Anything to keep the fighting away ... anything to keep us all together._

"Nii-San ... what the matter?" The younger asked, his slender hands slowly reaching up to touch his brothers face, but said brother caught the hand, knowing what to expect.

"Sasuke, this has to end today." He said, coldly, no emotion other than bitterness in his voice.

Sasuke looked at his brother with wide eyes. "You're kidding r-right?" He asked, cursing himself as his voice cracked; Uchiha's voices didn't crack ... but then again, they didn't sleep with their older brothers either. "... April Fools, right? ... Right, Itachi?"

Itachi looked at his brother, face void of emotions, his mask back in place. And it took so much to keep that mask in place as he looked at his little brother, hurt so apparent in those large eyes, tears rimming those dark eyes.

"No, I'm not. You don't know what you want, you're just a kid."

Sasuke looked appaled at his brother. "I'm eighteen, Itachi! I know what I fucking want! And that's you!"

But he knew that his argument was weak, he was, in his Nii-Sans eyes, his little brother.

_No ... it changed, I was - am - his lover._

Itachi sighed. "No, Sasuke. You're my little brother, it's wrong, immoral. Not only is it homosexuality, but it's incestuous as well."

Sasuke's breathing was erratic next to him, and he felt the smaller Uchiha lift his hand to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall.

"You - you never cared before ... you promised me that no matter what people said, we would be together. That we would overcome the obstacles that came with our relationship ... you said that the first time we did it, Itachi. I know you didn't forget." Sasuke pleaded, reaching for his Nii-Sans hand, grabbing it before Itachi could pull away.

"Promises are meant to be broken, Sasuke. You know this." said Itachi, feeling the grip on his hand getting tighter as he tried to get up.

"No ... promises from friends are meant to broken, not ones from family, not one from lovers ..."

"It was a mistake, Sasuke. What don't you understand?"

That broke the dam. Sasuke felt the tears pouring down his cheeks, the lump in his throat, the saltiness of his tears.

"Damn it..." He whispered, wiping them away, but they kept coming. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! You're supposed to be there for me, Itachi! Not leave me in the fucking dust! Why are you d-doing this to me!" He cried.

Itachi pulled his hand from the now weak Uchiha's hands. "It's wrong."

"No Itachi," He pleaded. "No one has to know. We can keep it a secret, we can make sure no one finds out ... We can be together, Nii-San, I know it." He cried, "I know it..."

Itachi kept his eyes away from his brother, as he said the words that would most likey brake the youngest Uchiha.

"I don't love you Sasuke. I love you as a brother, nothing more. It. Was. A. Mistake."

That did it, the younger Uchiha broke down, curling in upon himself, sobbing, crying out for him not to go, for him to stay.

Itachi shook his head before he left, not saying a word to his younger brother.

_It was time for a change..._

* * *

(Grins) Okay, how did you guys like it? I already have four chapters, not including this one, written out. They're all yours if you want em. Just tell me! (Grins harder!)(Face tears in half)

Toodles. :)


	2. The First Stage Of Decomposition

(Stands proudly) I would like to thank my three reviewers, and my amazing alerter s. You guys made my day. (Sniffle) So, I decided to give you guys this chapter, just as a gift. It's a bit short, but hey, it's an update, right? Lol.

Disclaimer : It was my idea, I swear! I came up with everything about Naruto! I promise... in my dreams...

Chapter 1 :

The First Stage Of Decomposition

Mikoto rose an elegant brow at the silence in her home. Usually, her two sons were always bickering, or had a friend over. Never was it this silent.

She picked up a pin, dropped it, and heard said pin drop.

Yes, something was very wrong.

She set the book she was reading down on the end table next to the couch she was sitting on. She stretched before going up the staircase that would lead to the second floor, where both of her sons bedrooms were located.

She knocked on her youngest's door, and opened the door slowly, so he had time to say something. When nothing came she opened the door fully.

"Sasuke, dear? Is something wrong?"

Her son turned from his spot near his window. "Nothing, mother."

She shivered at the emptiness of his eyes, the hollowness of his voice, the stillness of his body. What'd happened to her son?

"Sasuke, are you ... are you sure?" She asked timidly, walking further into the room.

Her son smiled at her, she was one of the few people who ever seen his smile. Her and his brother.

But, she hated this smile. This smile that was so forced, so fake, so ... unreal. She didn't like what was going on, not at all.

"I'm fine, mom. Nothing's wrong, I promise."

Mikoto nodded. "Alright, Sasuke. Tell me if you need anything, okay?"

He nodded, before turning back to look out the large window.

She wondered; what was so compelling about staring out a window into a cloudy, grey sky, the falling rain? Sasuke'd never liked that stuff, he liked the heat, the summer, like when him and Itachi were born. June and July.

She gave him a a kiss on the forehead before exiting his room, she would've spoken to her eldest son had he not been away on business.

God, she needed to be more involved in her children's life.

XoXoX

Naruto looked at his friend in worry. There was something off.

First off, he wasn't calling him names. Dumb ass, dead last, loser, anything. Secondly, he wasn't glaring - more like, just looking off into space. Thirdly, he hadn't smirked once today - not once! Naruto was seriously worried about his friend's state of mental health.

He reached out to touch the pale arm, and as his fingertips touched it, he got his first glare, and insult of the day. Along with a shudder. What was up with that? Sasuke never shuddered, he barely made any signs that he was a human being, why the hell would he start now?

"Bastard, will you tell me what's wrong? I can tell something's up?" He demanded.

Sasuke looked at him, though to Naruto, it felt as if he was looking straight through him.

"Nothing, dumb ass, I was just... thinking." Sasuke whispered. "I'm gonna go home, I'll see you later."

Naruto watched, speechless, as his friend practically ran to his car, and sped away.

What the fuck was going on?

XoXoX

When Sasuke got home, he ran inside, went to his room, and started crying.

_Damn him for making me this way... Damn him to hell._

He clutched the sheets tightly, crying onto his pillow. How dare he make him feel this way! Feel so damn vulnerable! So damn... weak.

"Fuck you Itachi..." He whispered, letting the rest of his body slump onto the bed. He felt pathetic. Absoululey pathetic. Sitting there on his bed, crying, acting so .. Un-Uchihaish.

A Ubitcha, that what he was acting like.

As he gathered himself, he sat up, looking around his room. Everything reminded him so much of Itachi. The walls Itachi helped him paint, the dresser Itachi helped him move in. The painting Itachi helped him pick out. Everything.

"Why do you have this much of an effect on me...?" He asked aloud before plopping back onto the bed.

That night, for the first of _many _nights, Sasuke Uchiha cried himself to sleep.

XoXoX

(Cringes) So, there you have it. The very short chapter. Yeah, I know... I could've done better, but I have to build up the drama, ya know? And I guarantee, you, the drama is at a max in the next few chapters. I just wanted to show how Sasuke coped with everything, ya know?

Reviews make me write. ;)


	3. Just Like Father

Woo, did I have a scare... I uploaded Chapter 3, instead of Chapter 2 ... I'm stupid like that. Lol. Anyway, I posted this chapter cause the other one was so short

Disclaimer remains the same. :)

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 2:

Just Like Father

2 Months Later :

Itachi sighed as he walked into the house. It was so quiet. He couldn't hear anything except the steady turn of pages in a book. He smiled softly to himself; his mother.

He walked into the other room.

"I'm back mother." He called.

His mother looked up at him, worry in her eyes as she dropped her books.

"Oh, God Itachi." She said, enveloping him into a large, unsealable hug. "I missed you so much." She said, planting a kiss on her sons cheek.

Itachi shook his head. "I"m fine mother." He sighed. She was always over reacting, over the smallest of things. Like taking trips.

"Sasuke! Come down! Your brother is home, help me make dinner, please!" She called out.

Itachi tensed. "Mother, it's fine."

Mikoto shook her head. "No, he needs to be down here. I haven't seen my youngest child for more than ten-seconds, and I barely see him for that amount of time." She sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with him, he's been so distant from his friends and I, I'm worried about him, Itachi. I figured if anyone would be able to help him, it'd be you."

Itachi almost laughed at the irony. 'If anyone would be able to help him, it'd be you.' If only she knew he was the one who'd destroyed him.

"I'll go speak to him, Mother." He said, breaking out of the hug and heading up stairs. He walked down the dark hallway that lead to his Otouto's room.

Then, stood outside the room, listening to his baby brothers conversation.

"I just... don't know what to do... It's all so confusing. I feel like I'm not wanted, like... like no one needs me here. Like, if I was gone, no one would notice... no one would care. I just wanna e-"

The words stopped eruptly as the door creaked, revealing Itachi. Sasuke stared at his brother, wide eyed, and Itachi could see the love and warmth beginning to form in them. Then, they narrowed, and nothing but hate was left in those dark eyes.

"Get out." He growled.

Itachi rose a brow, acting as if he'd just gotten here, though it was clear that he hadn't. "Mother wants you to help her cook. Now."

Sasuke then stared at his brother in disbelief. "No." He whispered. "No! Hell no! You come up here like nothing ever happened! Well, who the fuck are you? You selfish, uncaring, motherfu-"

_-Slap-_

Sasuke froze, a burning sensation spreading across his pale cheek as his wide eyes stared at nothing in particular.

_What the hell?_

It took a moment for his brain to catch up to what just happened, but as it did, he looked up at his brother...

"N-Nii-san?" His voice was small, so small he could barely hear it himself. "Did you ... did you _hit_ me?"

Never in his eighteen years of existent did his brother hit him. Ever. Sure, he'd gotten into fights with his brother, and sure, they had play fights when they were small. They gave each other the occasional brotherly punch in the shoulder, just to steer their father clear from the _real_ relationship... but never, had Itachi hit him, never out of anger, never ... _ever._

"You are acting like an immature brat. Grow up and see the world for what it is, Sasuke. This isn't some fairytale where you can make everything all right by simply killing the bad guy. This is real life. And the reality of the situation is, we **cannot**be together. Ever."

Sasuke stared at his brother, his dark eyes wide. Still stuck on the fact that he had been hit.

"B-but ... you're not supposed to hit your lover, Itachi ... you're not supposed to." He whispered.

"We're not-!" Itachi took a deep, calming breath and looked at his baby brother. "We're not together, not now, not ever again. Now, will you please listen to your Nii-san?"

Sasuke stared in a daze and slowly nodded his head. Yes was always good, right? And if was good, it'd please Nii-san, and pleasing Nii-san lead to good things, good _good _things.

"Go help mother with the cooking."

Sasuke nodded, his face still in a look of shock as he walked out of the room and downstairs.

Itachi looked out after his little brother. "Damn... he's so damn stubborn. Just like father..."

XoXoX

* * *

Anyone want to take a guess about who Sasuke was talking too?

(Grins) I'm so evil...

But anyway, please leave Nana a review, Nana would be very pleased. Nana should stop typing in third person...

Reviews make Nana write. ;)


	4. Don't Fuck With Me, Uchiha

Well, here is your update...

Disclaimer: Same one applies.

* * *

Chapter 3 :

Don't Fuck With Me, Uchiha

"Immature? I'm immature? As fucking if." Sasuke growled to himself, pacing the room.

Neji rose a brow. "You're not acting mature about this situation, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at him. Neji Hyuuga was the only one who knew of the situation. He'd figured it out when he'd slept over at the Uchiha Mansion because his family was on a vacation. It was very easy to decipher the situation, actually. The way they looked at each other, the way they left lingering touches, the double meanings to the words in their sentences ... plus, Neji was a prodigy, just like them. So, he was like a genuis. It was too easy for him to find out.

Neji put his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying. Instead of trying to get him back, you're pushing him and everyone you love away. Except me, but that's because I'm just that loveable."

Sasuke sighed with a roll of his eyes. "But, you have to understand, Neji, he just walks in one day, and ends everything. Calling the act of it all disgusting, telling me I'm simply a child. I begged him, Neji, _begged_ him to stay, and not to leave. But he doesn't listen to me... he just walks out, leaving me there. Do you know how that feels?" He asked his friend.

Neji looked into the depths of dark eyes and shook his head.

"No, Sasuke. I don't know how that feels-"

"Do you think it's ... wrong?" Sasuke asked, taking a seat next to his friend.

Neji thought about it. "... If fate put you t-"

"Don't give me any of the stupid ass 'fate' shit, Neji. I want a real opinion." Sasuke deadpanned.

Neji chuckled. "That's my way of saying I could care less. In my family, shit like that happens a lot. So, I don't care."

Sasuke laughed. "That's a great headline. 'Hyuuga Family Equals Incestuous Family. Would that Explain the Missing Pupils?'"

The Hyuuga glared at his friend. "For you're information, Hyuuga family eyes are just more genetically dominant."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Mhm. Sure."

They gave each other a look, then started laughing.

XoXoX

Itachi sat in a chair, in front of the desk in his fathers office. The room was, as always, dimly lit. Soft music playing in the background of the room.

"Itachi," His fathers loud, but calm voice called. "I have a partner for you."

Itachi rose a brow. 'Partner?' His father would usually say _wife_, if he meant a female.

Fugaku continued. "This partner will satisfy your needs, and it'll still be safe for the press."

"So ... this partner is a man? What's the catch?"

Fugaku chuckled. "Just see. Come on out!" He called.

In a few seconds, a person emmerged.

_Beautiful..._

Itachi's eyes scanned the person. Beautiful, indeed. Long blond hair tied in a ponytail, with a fringe covering one eye. But showing a beautiful blue one. Tall, and slender. An amazing body. But a face that anyone would confuse with a girls.

"Your name?"

"Deidara..." The other said. "My name is Deidara, un."

Beautiful may have rang through his head, but somewhere, deeper in his conscience another, wiser voice was whispering something else.

_But not as beautiful as Sasuke..._

XoXoX

Neji tapped his foot impatiently as he stood outside of an office at Uchiha's Inc. He'd been waiting outside of this office forever, and if it didn't get answered within the next five minutes, he was about to Gentle Fist - a fighting style used by his family - this door down.

Just as he was about to break down the door, a blond answered, looking flustered.

Neji's eyes widened a fraction before going back to their usual state. "Uhm, may I speak to Itachi Uchiha?"

The blond rose a brow. "Who are you, un?"

"Neji Hyuuga." Neji answered, walking in past the blond before getting an answer. That wasn't the usual secretary. "Itachi! I need to speak to you!"

"Yes Neji?" Itachi's voice asked as he was tying his tie.

Neji put two and two together and shook his head, looking at Itachi with exhaustion.

"Itachi, what the hell is _wrong_ with you?" He sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked, taking a seat in his chair.

Neji closed the door, while the blond wasn't in there. He walked over to Itachi's desk and glared at him.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Itachi. You're acting like nothing ever happened with you and your brother, like he was nothing but scum at the bottom of your shoe. _I _have to deal with that, okay. Not you. Me. I love Sasuke like he was my own brother, and I don't like the way you're treating him."

The Uchiha rose a brow. "Like a brother, you say? I was sure you loved him in a sense that was less brotherly."

Neji kept a straight face. "Do _not _bullshit with me, Uchiha. If anyone knows, it's you. I am _not_ to be fucked with. You are destroying your brother. You may claim not to love him in that sense, but like a brother, and if you do love him like that you should at least love him enough to tell him why you're hurting him. Because before you know it, he's going to do something reckless and mess up his life _and_ the lives ofthose around him. All because of you."

With that, the Hyuuga turned out of the room, shooting a deadly glare at the blond before exiting the room with a slam of the door that knocked a painting or two down... in other offices.

Itachi sat back in his chair, letting all the Hyuuga said absorb.

One thing was for sure.

That Hyuuga was serious.

XoXoX

Hmm... this chapter was simply to show the relationship Neji had with Sasuke. And no... the drama does not start here... there is so much more to come.

Reviews make me write. ;)


	5. Dinner With The Uchiha's

This is by far, one of most favorite chapters... I love it.

Oh, and thank you for the reviews and alerts.

Disclaimer : Same one applies, dollies.

Oh, and no one has pointed this out, but I noticed that the characters, more specifically, Sasuke, act OOC, I apologize for that. But of course the circumstances that he was in in the show, don't apply to this. It's an AU. 8)

* * *

Chapter 4:

Dinner With The Uchiha

Mikoto smiled to herself as she set out the final plate. Five plates exactly.

She could only wonder, how would Sasuke react to the fact that his older brother was dating... hopefully, he would be happy for Itachi.

If only she knew ...

She looked at the clock, 7:50, they would all be there in ten minutes. She wiped her hands on her apron before taking it off.

"Mother?"

Mikoto turned to the voice and saw her youngest son. "Yes, dear?"

His dark eyes sweeped the table, noticing the extra plate. "We have a guest, today?"

She nodded. "Yes. Itachi's inviting a ... friend."

Sasuke's eyes dropped. "Oh, so, could I have a friend over too?"

Mikoto's smile widened, happy to see her son interacting again. "Yes, But hurry, dinner starts in ten minutes."

Sasuke nodded and pulled out his cellphone, then walked into the other room.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and the sounds of people walking down the stairs.

Then, Sasuke and his friend, Neji, were in the room. Mikoto smiled at the Hyuuga and he gave a small smile back. She's always liked the Hyuuga family. They were sweet people.

Then, Itachi and his date came in. She forced a smile for Deidara. She didn't like him. There was something about him that... threw her for a loop.

Something that she just didn't like.

And lastly, Fugaku arrived, sitting at the head of the table.

And then, dinner started.

The Uchiha's tended to eat in silence, not speaking. As did the Hyuuga's, so it was easy for him to stay quiet. But Deidara, who was from the Iwa family wasn't used to this silence, so he had to speak.

"So, Sasuke, how do you feel about your brother dating me?" He asked.

Itachi winced, but kept his facial expressions mutual. He didn't want to handle this but he didn't want the family to suffer. It had to be done.

Mikoto watched the scene quietly, wanting Sasuke to respond positivley, but beggars can't be choosers.

Sasuke kept his eyes downcast, not looking at his family as he tensed in his seat. No. He couldn't take this. He couldn't do this. He wouldn't do this. He was a Uchiha, damn it. They never gave in. Never...

"Sasuke," Neji whispered. "Calm down... a rebound, he's just a rebound."

Sasuke looked at Neji with wide eyes before nodding slowly and untensing.

It made sense. Him being a rebound made sense. Of course Itachi didn't want this person, of course not. He was simply trying to get his mind off of Sasuke. Trying to avoid the same emptiness that Sasuke was currently feeling.

And seriously, this was the best he could do?

"I feel ... as if, I won't be seeing you for a long time. That you won't even matter to this family for long." Sasuke stated, staring Deidara in the eyes.

Deidara stared at him, taken aback. "Oh, really? I think Itachi and I will last for a very long time."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, you keep on thinking that."

Before Deidara could retort angrily, Itachi stepped in.

"I believe that he _will _be apart of this family for long, actually." He said, glancing at his father. "We've already hit it off."

"Rebound, Sasuke." Neji whispered to him, before the youngest Uchiha could get angry.

Then, they ate dinner in peace. Well, not peace, a tense silence is more like it.

Oh, the joys of being apart of the Uchiha family.

* * *

After Neji left, and Deidara - as Sasuke had found out later that evening - had left, Sasuke went up to his room. He wanted to listen to Neji's advice... he really did, but the fact that Itachi had someone new, it just didn't sit well with him. What was Itachi trying to do? Break his heart even more? Break _him_ even more?

As Sasuke sat in his dark room, the covers surrounding him, he wanted nothing more than to disappear. Just, dissolve into the air...

-Knock Knock-

"Come in." He called.

In a few seconds, his mother was inside the room. "Sasuke, sweety, tell me what's wrong."

Sasuke stared at his mother. "Nothing's wrong, mother. Why would you think that?"

Mikoto sat next to her son on his bed. "I'm your mother, I know these things." She stated, running her hands through his hair, smiling as he leaned into the touch. "Now, what's wrong?"

You know those moments when you're on the brink of tears? And when someone you _know_ that cares about you, asks you whats wrong, it just breaks the dam holding your tears? That's how Sasuke felt. And he broke down in tears in his mothers arm.

Mikoto looked at her son sadly, "It's okay, baby. Tell me what's wrong."

Sasuke shook his head. "No... y-you'll... you'll hate m-me." He gasped through his tears, holding onto his mother tightly, as if she was his life support. And in a way, at that moment, it felt as if she was.

Mikoto shook her head, smiling softly, "No, baby, I would never hate you... ever. I l-"

"Mother, father needs you downstairs."

Mikoto looked up at her eldest son before turning her attention to her youngest. "Sasuke, honey, I'll be back upstairs in a moment." She whispered.

Without getting a responce, she left, going down the stairs to see just _what the hell_ Fugaku wanted.

Itachi looked at the trembling, sobbing, emotional mess on the bed, and he couldn't help but feel his heart slowly tearing. What the hell was he doing to his Otouto? And at what costs?

"Sasuke, were you about to tell Mother?" He asked, stepping further into the room.

No answer, besides the small gasps, a quiet cries.

He walked over to the bed, throwing the covers off his baby brother. "I won't repeat myself, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at his brother. "N-No." He whispered.

Itachi looked down at his brother, trying to conceal the love in his own eyes. The love that was so clear in Sasuke's, made him want to show his own. But he couldn't do that... he just couldn't.

"Just tell me why..."

The statement was almost silent, but Itachi heard it.

"W-why are you doing this to me, I-Itachi? I love you so much, and t-this is w-what I get... De-Deidara doesn't know you, she can't l-love you like I can... if anything, she wants you for your m-money."

"She, is a he..." Itachi whispered.

Sasuke nodded. "N-Neji thought so... Which m-makes me think you're j-just with him for the s-safety. O-on first glance, you would t-think that he's a g-girl..."

"And you won't tell anyone otherwise. Father would get angry."

Sasuke glared at his brother. "I don't give a fuck about Father! He can't control my life! He can't make me do shit! I-I'm my own person! I don't have to make him happy!" He yelled. "So, why the hell do you! Why can't we do what makes _us_ happy Itachi! If Father loves us, truly loves us, then he wouldn't care if we were together!"

Itachi shook his head. "Sasuke, did you ever stop to think, that maybe Father wants what's best for us. That maybe I like Deidara. That maybe, all that happened with us was simply... an accident."

The youngest Uchiha narrowed his onxy eyes. "No, I never thought that, because I know that Father wants whats best for the company. That that Deidara guy, is simply a cover up. And that you love me. You love me like a lover, the same way I love you."

_When did he get so smart?_

"I'll let you think what you want. But you're wrong." Itachi sighed as he walked to the door. When he closed it...

"Mother?"

Mikoto looked into the dark eyes of her eldest son. "We need to talk, Itachi."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

(Hides under Christmas Tree(Which has been up since October, lazy ass family)) Please don't kill me for this... it was gonna happen eventually, so, I just made it happen now, ya'know?


	6. Finding Out

I hope everyone had a nice Fourth Of July! I know I did! :) Anyway, here's the update. And yeah, it's short, but the next chapter.. Is very long 2,800.. and I'm not even finished with it yet.. But what happens in this chapter is probably not expected.. so, yeah. I don't quite like this chapter myself. :(

Disclaimer : I don't own.. sad, I know. ;\

* * *

Chapter 5: Finding Out

Itachi followed his mother quietly through the house, to the library.

"How much did you hear, Mother?" He asked his dark gaze upon the ground.

Mikoto sighed. "Enough, Itachi, enough."

"You don't have to worry about it anymore, I've ended the relationship, Mother. Sasuke and I are simply brothers, nothing more. I'm sorry for disappointing you."

Mikoto shook her head, walking up to her son.

"How could you-"

"Mother-"

"How could you do this to your brother? How could you bring him so low?" She asked, her voice a whisper.

Itachi's eyes widened as he listened to his mothers near silent questions.

"Why would you... how... I don't understand, Itachi. You claim to love this family, and yet, you're destroying a member of it."

"M-Mother... I was simply trying to do what was right."

"Right for your father! Not for yourself! Not for Sasuke!" She exclaimed, startling Itachi slightly. He'd never heard the woman raise her voice.

"I'm sorry Mother..." He whispered. "But I can't be with him... I don't see how you're okay with it... Father isn-"

She silenced him with a hand. "Your Mother isn't your Father... I'm a more open-minded person. I just want for my children to be happy, and if they find that happiness within each other, than so help it. I will support you all the way through..." She looked up at her son with determination in her dark eyes. Determination that reminded Itachi of Sasuke. "I don't know if you can get Sasuke back, but I'll damn sure try and help you."

Itachi shook his head again. "No Mother. No, I won't be with him, I can't... Not anymore, I've hurt him enough."

-Slap-

"Snap into reality, Itachi." she said harshly. "I'm your mother, I can tell when you're helping youself, or thinking about what effects it will have on the family. I'm telling you right now; Stop thinking about your father and think for yourself for a change. Think about you're happiness, or you'll end up being a cold, bitter, aloof person for the rest of your life. And the only people you'll find smallest shreds of happiness in are those who remind you of Sasuke... And there aren't many of those people."

And with that, Mikoto Uchiha left the room, leaving a stunned Itachi behind...

"Now... now I know what Sasuke felt like..."

XoXoX

Deidara Iwa was a spoiled _brat_, or a brat in general- as his friend liked to say- while growing up. His parents were filthy rich, and spoiled him like a prince... cess. He got everything he wanted at a snap of the fingers. Whether is be a car, a house, hairspray... anything. Itachi Uchiha just happened to be one of those things.

Deidara had first seen Itachi when they were children. His father and Itachi's father had had a meeting discussing their companies. The blond had seen Itachi and immediatley didn't like him, Itachi's fathers company was number one, which meant that it was better than his, which meant that at home, Itachi probably had a lot more toys them in. Basically, they were richer. And Deidara didn't like that. He hadn't like the Hyuuga kid, or the Uzumaki kid. But he couldn't help that his parent's company was number four... right?

And as he grew up, he remembered the face of that oh so stoic Uchiha, and over those years, a... fondness grew. He realized that he didn't want what Itachi had, he realized that he wanted Itachi. And he always got what he wanted.

So, when the oppurtune moment striked, when Fugaku asked for someone for Itachi, Deidara immediatly took the position, because he liked the Uchiha.

Not to mention, if they married, his fathers company would raise to number two...

But, want and love... are two different things.

XoXoX

"I've got it!" Sasuke exclaimed.

It was simple in his mind really. Itachi had a more complicated way of thinking, that others didn't understand, but he, Sasuke Uchiha, understood most. He wasn't labled a prodigy for nothing. He understood a lot of complicated things that others found difficult to comprehend. It didn't take a lot of time to figure people out. And he, Sasuke Uchiha, had figured his brother out. And it felt so damn good...

Neji closed the book he was reading and put it on the bed next to him.

"And what have you realized?" He asked.

"He's trying play it safe!"

Neji sighed, opening the book again and reading. "Wrong." He said.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What the hell else could he be thinking? He's trying to play it safe. He's trying to keep the press and dad off his ass That's what he's trying to do, and you know it." Sasuke argued.

_No,_ Neji thought. _That's not what he's doing._

It was even simpiler in his mind. Itachi didn't have a complicated way of thinking, he just had a mentaility that family was more important than himself. He, Neji Hyuuga, understood that the most, because his mentaility was the exact opposite. He found himself more important than his family, because his family found themselves more important than him. He wasn't a prodigy for nothing. He understood things... And he, Neji Hyuuga, had figured Itachi Uchiha out.

"How about instead of trying to make your brother the bad person here, make him a good person, give him the mentality of a hero, rather than a villian." Neji sighed. "Or else, you're never gonna come up with the correct conclusion."

Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga before sharply turning, and rethinking everything in the manner that Neji told him to.

And hour later, he had a conclusion.

He turned to Neji, eyes wide. "He wants what's best for the family..."

Neji looked up at the Uchiha, setting his book down.

"Took you long enough."

XoXoX

(Hides in basement) Uwaa! I'm sorry, this chapter was really hard to write! I couldn't find any music for inspiration, and everything in my life was going to slow.. I'm so so sorry! I wouldn't blame you if you stopped reading at this chapter.. But just to stop you, I'll give you a small insight on the next. :)

* * *

_Preview : Chapter 6_

_"So, Mother, Father.. what would you do if Sasuke or I were gay?" Itachi asked nonchalantly._

_Fugaku shook his head, a scowl already forming on his face. "I'd send you off to one of those camps that turns gays straight. Because if you were, there's something wrong with you."_

_"Mmm.. well, I'm gay."_

_Itachi Uchiha had never been hit so hard in his life._


	7. Memories, Part 1

Okay, since this came out to almost 4000 words, Chapter 6 In all.. I decided I'd break it into three parts. Also, sorry for the wait, when you spill Gingerale on Your laptop keyboard.. things get fucked up. More specifically the 'G, h, 1-4, 7-0, and the ' and ". So, I apologize. I've bought a keyboard I can just plug in or whatever.

Disclaimer : Uhm.. Don't own.. Unfortunatley. :(

Chapter 6 : Part One

_Memories.._

Mikoto smiled down at her son, who was happily munching on a tomato.

"So, Sasuke.. how was school today?" She asked gently.

Her youngest gave a smile that could light up a room. "Fun. Our teacher is really nice."

Mikoto nodded her affirmative, begining to cook. "Did you see any girls you liked?" She teased.

She didn't see the darkening of her sons face. "No.. they're soo annoying." He groaned.

She laughed, "All boys think that when they're young, it's a natural stage of life.."

A natural stage of life her son would never get out of.

XoXoX

"...That boy.. Sai something came out as gay, the other day." Itachi remarked at the table during dinner.

Fugaku's face twisted in disgust. "His parent's must be ashamed of him. Choosing to like the same gender as himself. Disgusting."

"His parents are dead." Itachi said dryly.

"Don't matter. It's disgusting, wrong."

A confused 13 year old Sasuke looked up at his father. "What's so wrong with loving someone of your own gender, father? Love is love, right?"

Fugaku grunted. "It's wrong. End of story."

"Since when was love wrong?" Itachi asked from his chair. "What happened to love having no boundaries."

Fugaku shot his sons suspisious looks. "Why do you care? Are you two questioning your sexuality?"

Itachi shrugged, and Sasuke shook his head frantically.

"I just don't see why it's wrong," He mumbled picking at his food. "I mean, some of my friends think the ida of a girl kissing another girl is.. hot, so whats wrong with two boys?"

"It's different."

"So it's fine for women to kiss, but when men do it, there's a problem?" Mikoto asked quietly.

"It's different." Fugaku repeated.

"So, Mother, Father.. what would you do if Sasuke or I were gay?" Itachi asked nonchalantly.

Fugaku shook his head, a scowl already forming on his face. "I'd send you off to one of those camps that turns gays straight. Because if you were, there's something wrong with you."

The eldest of the Uchiha children rose a challenging brow at his father. "Really, now? That wouldn't be good for the company. And shouldn't you love your children unconditionally?"

"Being a fag, is one condition I won't tolerate. Peirod. End of story."

Mikoto spoke up. "Personally, I could care less. As long as your happy."

"Mmm.. well, I'm gay."

Itachi Uchiha had never been hit so hard in his life.

X

Sasuke had realized something one day. His family was pretty messed up. His brother was closing himself off, his Father was abusive, and his Mother seemed to have no say in anything reguarding her own life.

And Sasuke, well, from what he'd learned in Health Class, he was falling into depression.

Talking was not an option, his Father's abuse would turn from Itachi, to him. And as much as he wanted to protect his Aniki, he wanted to protect himself as well.

But, there was something wrong with him, he was realizing. Something he didn't want to admit to himself,or anyone around him.

He was in love.

He was in love.. with a man.

He was in love.. with a man.. who was his brother.

He was in love.. with a man.. who was his brother. He was disgusting, he was a freak, he was a monster. He was... gay.

As he heard a crash across the hall, he realized that that was the least of his worries. He got up quietly, peeking through the key hole of his door.

"...Disgrace ... Fag of a son... Disgusting..."

Sasuke winced at the words that were being thrown at his Aniki, the words that should be being thrown at him.

Even though Fugaku was drunk, he knew the man meant ever word that he was giving to Itachi. And the fact that he could call his son those names, was horrid. Absouloutley horrid, and the worst thing was?

He couldn't do a thing about it.

So, thirty minutes later, when his father left , Sasuke snuck out and over to his big brother room.

"Itachi?" he whispered. getting no reply. He walked into the room, making sure to be quiet. "Itachi?"

"Sasuke.." A voice groaned, "Go t-to your room."

Sasuke's dark eyes scanned the room, until they landed on the body slumped up against the wall.

"Itachi.." He whispered again, his voice cracking. "Fuck, Itachi." He padded over to his older brother, embracing him.

"F-First Aid Kit... bathroom." His brother croaked out.

Sasuke nodded quickly, running softly into the bathroom, upon hearing the door to Itachi's room creak open, he stopped in his tracks. Fear surged through his veins. Was father back? Was father going to hurt Itachi again? Was father going to hurt _him_ this time?

"Sasuke," A soft voice called out, "Hurry with the kit."

He let out a sigh, realizing it was his mother. He grabbed for the kit before going back into the room, passing it to her.

"Turn on the light, then, I want you to go to your room, and stay in there. Your father is still angry."

Sasuke stayed in place. "And if he's still angry, he's gonna come up here again, Mother. He'll hurt you if he see's you helping Itachi.."

Mikoto smiled softly. "Better me than you guys."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, mom. I have to-"

"What are you doing in here?" The slurred, gruff voice of his drunk father asked.

The young Uchiha froze. "Helping my brother," He hissed, turning to his father.

Fugaku chuckled. "What, you tryna' catch the Gay?"

Sasuke glared at his father. "Father, listen.." He sighed, trying to calm his anger. "You do realize that Itachi is the next heir to your buisness, right.. you hurting him isn't going to help with that, if anything, it'll make him hate you and not want to have anything to do with the buisness. Would you want that?"

Mikoto felt a smile tugging at her lips, for once, it seemed as though her husband's dedication to work, would be helpful.

..

The Uchiha family was pretty.. quiet after all that. The beatings reduced to simple glares, and disgusted looks, to nothing.. it was as if Fugaku wasn't even acknowleding the fact that his son was gay. And that was good.

But anyway, it was time for Sasuke to get over something. And that was his 'love' for his older brother. He was sick of trying to catch glances of Itachi with his shirt off, or sending him lustful glances when no one was watching. He really wanted to get over it, but unfortunatley, it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

No, it was most certainly not easy, especially when your brother was in a 'secret' relationship.. though, it was more so of a known secret, as it was simply a secret outside of school.

His brother was in a relationship with a guy named, Kisame. As he'd found out from Kisame's half-brother, and also one of Sasuke's.. aquantinces, Suigetsu.

He was...dare he say, jealous. That blue-skinned freak most certianly did not deserve the love of his Nii-San.. if anyone deserved Itachi's love, it was him. This 'Kisame' didn't even know what his big brother had been through. It was unfair, and he didn't like it, not one bit. He wanted to be the person that Itachi loved, he didn't want Kisame to have any part in his big brother's life, and he hated that he did. He hated the blue haired, blue skinned freak that went by the name Kisame, and he would have to plan so he could turn the man in to shark-fin soup.

* * *

Okay, in case no one understood the format or whatev, it's all past tense.. I wanted to explain some things from the past or whatever. (Smiles) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please review.


	8. Memories, Part 2

A/N : Sorry for the.. late update. I was on a small trip with my parents. :) Heh, and I lost my glasses while riding a rollercoaster.  
Anyway, this chapter is.. mainly focused on Sasuke and Neji.. I like it, but at the same time I don't. Meh, it's important to the storyline, so.. yeah.

* * *

Chapter 6, Part 2, Memories.

It was hot outside, very hot. Fugaku was away on buisness, and Mikoto was with him. Naturally, that caused for a party to be thrown. The Uchiha children were usually good, composed children. Innocent some would say. But that was untrue... entirely. The only person Sasuke could lable as 'innocent' at his school, was Hinata Hyuuga, even her little sister, Hanabi, was exposed to the outside world, but it seemed as though Hinata had been sheltered.

Back to the point, Kisame, and a few of his and Itachi's other friends convinced him to have a party at the Uchiha Mansion. And Itachi had easily said yes, because it was an oppurtune moment to have some fun. His parents wouldn't be home for another week or so, so it was fine. So, the preparations were made, and the party was thrown.

And Sasuke.. well, Sasuke was his fourteen, and decided that he would - instead of pushing his emotions away - seduce his brother. But alas, Sasuke wasn't good at things such as seducing.

But.. he knew one person who was.

This, was the start of Sasuke Uchiha, and Neji Hyuuga's friendship.

...

It was the day before the party, and Sasuke had made up his mind. He would atempt to seduce his older brother.

_How? How will I seduce him?_

Sasuke gritted his teeth together, after going over every solution in his head, he couldn't come up with _one_. Seduction simple wasn't his forte.

_Who? Who can help me seduce him?_

His mind went through all the possibilties at school. He needed someone a bit older than him.. but still as elegant.

Then, a light bulb went on over his head.

_Neji Hyuuga.. he has people literally eating out of his palms.. he should be able to help me._

It was hard... finding Neji was very difficult. While he had many people eating out of his palms, he was still as anti-social as Sasuke. So, it took awhile to track him down. But, following the sound of passionate yells of 'youth' and 'spring time', he'd found Neji with his two friends, Lee and TenTen.

"You," Sasuke called out arogantly,"I need a word with you."

Lee's booming voice stopped, and his large eyes turned to Neji, TenTen's dart stayed in her hand, and the long haired boy looked up at Sasuke with his doe-eyes.

"May I ask who you are?" He asked.

Sasuke rose a brow. This person didn't know him? Odd. Who _didn't_ know him?

"Sasuke Uchiha.." He answered, "Yours?"

"Neji Hyuuga.. may I ask why you are here?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I said I needed to speak with you."

"That's the Sasuke Uchiha, Neji.." TenTen gushed, a light blush resting on her face, "Talk to him."

Neji rolled her eyes at the girl before standing and elegantly walking over to Sasuke. "What is it you need?"

Sasuke glanced at TenTen and Lee before his eyes met Neji's. "It's a private matter." He replied.

Neji sighed, walking out of the room with him. They walked a bit until they stood in an empty classroom. It was luckily lunch break and the teachers were in the teacher's lounge.

"I need to seduce someone." Sasuke stated, getting straight to the point. "And I need you to teach me how."

Neji's rose a thin brow. "You nee my help in seduction? What makes you think I know anything more than you do on the matter?"

"As I recall, you went out with one Gaara Sabuku last year, while you were in eigth-grade, correct?"

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Yes, what does that have to do with the matter."

"So, you're obviously expeirenced, Gaara's a tough cookie to crack."

"True.. who are you trying to seduce." Neji asked, sitting ontop of a desk and making himself comfortable. "And where?"

"Who, not important. Where, the party at my house tomorrow." Sasuke answered.

Neji nodded. "Okay.. is this perosn younger, or older than you."

"Older."

"Do you know him well?"

"Very."

_So it's a he.. explains him getting my help._

"Do you like him a lot?"

"Love him.."

Neji nodded again. "Well.. I'll see what I can do.. we'll get you some clothing for tomorrow, and make sure you look... sexy, I guess."

"I have clothing at my home." Sasuke muttered.

The Hyuuga rolled his pale eyes. "Yeah.. but, are they.. ya know, provacative?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Exactly..."

..

Sasuke winced as Neji touched his hair, eyeing it suspiciously. Sasuke didn't know why, but he felt slightly insulted. Neji's hair was always gorgeous and flawless - not that Sasuke had been looking, heh - while Sasuke had a weird styling that was natural. Been like ever since he was a baby.

Neji's milky eyes met his. "Tell me, is this natural?" He asked.

"Yes," Sasuke growled. "I can't do anything about it.. I've tried."

Neji rolled his eyes. "I'll see what I can do." He murmured, walking into his bathroom.

Sasuke eyed the room. The room was basically white, with small hints of lilac and creme colors here and there. It was very elegant. And huge, a king sized bed, a vanity - Why a boy had a vanity, Sasuke did not know - his own bathroom and even a walk-in closet. Yes, the Hyuuga's were loaded. Pretty damn close to his own family.

He got snapped out of his thoughts when Neji came out of his bathroom, holding irons, and hair sprays in his hand.

"What we're gonna do is change up your hair, and your going to where the outfit we bought yesterday later tonight, got it?"

Sasuke pulled at a strand of his hair. "I don't think I like this."

A hand found it's way to Neji's hip. "Listen, Sasuke.. you wanted my help, I'm helping you. So, get over it."

Sasuke's eyes widened, only Itachi and the rest of his family spoke to him. It was.. surprising.

Neji placed the stuff on the vanity then led Sasuke to said object.

"Uhm, I meant to ask why in the world do you have a vanity?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji through the mirror.

"Someone has to do those two girls I call 'cousins' make up and hair.. they have no taste in such things."

Then it started..

...

"How did you..?" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, it was surprisingly soft considering the back was flat, though his bangs were still intact.

Neji shrugged. "I'm good like that. I had to work with that ridiculous hair style Hinata had all throughout Elementary and Middle school... it was basically the same problem. Anyway.. outfit! Get it on!"

Sasuke walked over to the bag before looking back at Neji. "Are you going?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah, your brother invited some of your friends too.."

Sasuke nodded before walking into the closet and changing.

(A/N: I'm not quite good with describing outfits, so, just imagine Sasuke and Neji wearing something sexy for a house party.;))

After Sasuke emerged from the closet, Neji was dressed in another outfit, and his hair was - of course- styled the same, except it wasn't in the low ponytail as usual, in fact, it was all out. And it looked.. shiny and bouncy.. Sasuke could only think that the Hyuuga male was pretty.

"Okay, we need to go. We'll arrive fashionably late." Neji announced, gesturing for the door.

Sasuke nodded and they headed out.

...


	9. Memories, Part 3

Okay! Here is Part Three, the final, part of memories! I feel better now that I've updated thhis for you guys! :) So, here is yourr update. Be sure to Review!

* * *

_ Chapter 6 : Memories, Part 3_

The whole night was spent trying to seduce his brother without Neji noticing, which was quite simple, considering the fact that all the older guys and girls that were there were flirting with him, and some people from their school.

But attempting to seduce Itachi with his main group of friends not noticing was difficult. Especially was Kisame taking up all of his brothers time.

After a while, Sasuke sat down, taking a break.

"I see you haven't made your move let.."

Sasuke looked at Neji who had taken the seat infront of him. "No, I haven't. It's kinda difficult, considering the fact that this person has a boyfriend and everything.."

Neji nodded. "Okay, so just go talk to him and his friends.. He'll of course notice you. Just attempt to be casual, don't try and be to flirty, especially with a boyfriend around.. Unless the boyfriend is his uke, and smaller than you."

The Uchiha chuckled. "No.. he's pretty big, and I'm guessing the seme."

Neji smirked, standing up. "Mhm.. good luck then." And then he left into the crowd.

Sasuke nodded to himself before stalking over to where his brother and boyfriend were.

"Hey, Itachi.." Sasuke greeted, sending a small smile to his Aniki."

"Sasuke, is that you? You look.. different."

Sasuke smirked at Itachi's friend Sasori, he'd always liked the quiet guy. He kept to himself, and that was nice.

Itachi nodded his agreement, his dark eyes scanning Sasuke up and down. "It seems, so. Who did this?"

Sasuke shrugged. "A friend."

"You look good." Kisame commented, a smile on his face.

Sasuke mentally snorted, Kisame had been trying to get on Sasuke's good side since they'd met. But, unfortunately, the only way to be on his good side, was to not be with his brother. And even after that, he wouldn't want to talk to the fish man. Ugh.

"Thanks, so do you." Sasuke commented dryly, glancing at his brother. He was surprised to find Itachi still looking at him. Surprised, yet happy. But Neji had told him earlier, looking good was just part of seducing.

He needed to find a way to get him alone, or something.. the party atmosphere was just.. too obvious.

Or maybe, Sasuke mused, I should keep the seducing at home.. where no one can see, and I can't make a fool out of myself.

After weighing the pro and cons he decided, that yes, that would be the best idea.

So, he enjoyed the rest of the night and started planning how he would seduce his Nii-San in the privacy of their own home.

..

"So, did you get the guy you wanted?" Neji asked Sasuke the next day at school, during lunch.

Sasuke shook his head. "No.. there were far to many witnesses, I didn't want to, you know, embarrass myself." He answered with a shrug. "I've decided to just.."

"Do what?"

"Seduce him from afar." Sasuke answered.

Neji chuckled. "I'm guessing you'll need some more.. appealing clothing."

The Uchiha nodded. "Yes.. yes I will..."

...

Sasuke's seducing methods were simple, he had to wear as little clothes as possible when around his brother #"Sasuke, where are your pants?"#. Bend over at every chance #"Oops, did I drop that book?"#. Use sexual implications #"The test I took today was so long and hard."#. Subtle hints to his liking #"I wish I could date someone like you, Nii-San."# And practice, lots and lots of practice. Though, he had to beg for Neji to help him in the department.

And before he knew it, he found himself, his hands pinned over his head, and his older scowling down at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Itachi growled.

Sasuke feigned innocence. "What do you mean, Aniki?"

Sasuke was jumping around for joy mentally, Neji and he had planned everything perfectly! Today, Itachi was supposed to help him study today, after he finished his classes. But when he came home, oh, he was surprised. He'd found Sasuke and Neji on Sasuke's bed, in a.. proactive position.

Itachi had then proceeded to drag Sasuke out of his room.

And that explained his position against a wall, arms pinned above his head, and his big brother staring down at him.

"You know what I mean.. are you his boyfriend?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke smirked and looked off to the side. "Neji.. we were just.. experimenting."

Itachi's dark eyes narrowed. "That didn't answer my question," He growled, "Are you two dating?"

Sasuke stared at his brother. "If we were, why would you care?"

Itachi paused before answering. "Do you know what dad would do to you.. if you were gay? He stopped because I'm the heir.. but you.. he won't stop."

The younger rolled his eyes. "I know, I'm practically nothing in his eyes.. But.. Nii-San.. Neji's not the one I.. want, per se.. he's just helping me seduce the person."

Itachi let go of his little brother's wrist. "And who would that be?"

Sasuke bit his lip. Going back on the lessons he'd had with Neji on being straightforward.. was this one of those times, or should he be vague, and mysterious? No, this was an opportune moment to get his brother where he wanted him.. he should take it.

Sasuke let a blush appear on his face before looking up at his brother with half-lidded, lust filled eyes. "You." He whispered before attaching his lips to Itachi's.

Neji had taught him well.

That was obvious because Itachi was kissing him back.

Itachi.. was.. Itachi was kissing him.

Itachi was kissing him back!

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt his brother's warm, wet tongue slither around in his mouth, as if memorizing the warm cavern.

Sasuke didn't know if he should be glad.. or scared.

When they separated, the brothers were looking at each other wide eyed, not saying anything. As if the most simplest sound would break the trance that they were in.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke whispered, his hands wandering up to his brother's collar.

Said older brother backed away, his mouth shut in a tight line as he looked upon his brother.

"I'm sorry.."'

Sasuke's eyes widened more. "No. No! I.. I wanted that to happen, Nii-San!"

Itachi's eyes darted from Sasuke's room and back to Sasuke. "After your friend leaves, we'll talk."

Sasuke nodded, walking into his room. "Get out Neji. Leave."

The Hyuuga looked up at Sasuke from the bed. "Did something happen?"

Sasuke looked away with a small smile on his face. "Thank you for all your help, Neji. But I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Neji smirked. "Alright. I'll see you around school."

"Yeah.."

...

Sasuke sat across from his brother.

"So.. you really didn't think I noticed? Of course I did, Sasuke. I'm not stupid. But I was wondering who you were seducing. It was obviously someone around me, one of my friends, but I didn't think it was me." Itachi fixed Sasuke with a pointed look. "I didn't think you liked me.."

"I do." Sasuke interrupted. "I realized around the time you.. came out that I was attracted to you. I more so acknowledged it when you started going out with Kisame, well.. I acted on it when you guys dated."

"And what does Hyuuga have to with any of this? Why was he in bed with you? Why-"

Sasuke cut him off before he could continue his questioning. "Neji was giving me tips on seducing, and helping me increase my.. skill."

Itachi glared at Sasuke. "What did you do with him?"

The younger gave Itachi a dead-pan face. "What are you implying? That I was stupid enough to do anything serious with Neji? As if. We kissed, nothing more, nothing less. And in the room, we were just in a position that anyone would find sexual, just so I could seduce you." Sasuke sighed. "I don't know.. I think he has an idea of whom I'm trying to seduce.. but back to the point. I haven't done anything with Neji."

Itachi gave Sasuke a suspicious look, and leaned in and captured his lips. "Just in case," He whispered.

Sasuke blushed and smiled at his brother. "So.. you.. you love me too, Itachi?"

Itachi nodded. " No matter what people say we'll be together. We'll overcome the shit that'll come with this relationship, okay, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, cupping Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke nuzzled into the hand. "Of course.. I love you, Itachi."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

That night, Sasuke Uchiha lost his virginity to his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. And it felt damn good.


	10. Mission : Seduce Itachi Uchiha

Happy Birthday, Sasuke! Here's your birthday present, a chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer : I don't own.. if I did.. oh, if I did...

Oh, and a small little warning. This chapter doesn't stay within the norma POVs.. I don't know why, but I changed it up a lil' bit..

* * *

Chapter 7 :

_"How about instead of trying to make your brother the bad person here, make him a good person, give him the mentality of a hero, rather than a villian." Neji sighed. "Or else, you're never gonna come up with the correct conclusion."_

_Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga before sharply turning, and rethinking everything in the manner that Neji told him to._

_And hour later, he had a conclusion._

_He turned to Neji, eyes wide. "He wants what's best for the family..."_

_Neji looked up at the Uchiha, setting his book down._

_"Took you long enough."_

* * *

Sasuke sat in front of his older brother, his legs and arms crossed as he.. held an intense staring match with the older man.

"..I understand your reasoning for leaving me, Aniki.. and I don't agree with you." He spoke calmly, his dark eyes never leaving Itachi's nearly identical ones.

"Really? And what is the reasoning that you've come up with, little brother?" Itachi asked, his voice the same controlled calm that Sasuke's was.

"Neji helped me figure out that you simply want what's best for the family. And I can't exactly... blame you for that, because, I would want what's best for mom if she was... against everything." Sasuke explained, sipping at his tea. "You know she's fine with it, and I know she is. So, why the hell are you fighting it?"

"Fa-"

"He isn't even a valid excuse. I could ruin him in one fatal swoop. At the snap of my fucking fingers." Sasuke growled lowly.

Itachi rose an elegant brow. "Really, and how would you plan to do that?"

"You forget who my friends are. Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Haruno, Yamanaka, Nara, Sabuka - to some level -.. all of Father's major business partner's kids are my friends, the people who will take over those businesses.. if they knew what was going on they'd help. Especially Naruto and Neji."

Itachi sighed. "But they won't find out, will they? Because I told you before.. it was a mistake, Sasuke. Please, for the sake of our family, get over it."

Sasuke stood. "No, I will not 'get over it.' How can you expect me to get over the person I gave my everything to? My heart, my life, my virginity.. my love. How the hell do you expect me to do that?"

The eldest Uchiha brother pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know, but I expect you to do it, and do it damn fast."

Sasuke glared at his brother. "No, Itachi. I will not.. you'd be damn pissed if I went off and gave someone else what was your and you know it."

Know it, Itachi did. He was a very possessive creature. After they started secretly dating, no boys were aloud at the house until two weeks in the relationship, and even they weren't aloud in his room. Itachi didn't like any one, girl or boy, old or young, looking at Sasuke like he was a prize.. like a piece of meat. The only one that would look at Sasuke in any loving way was him. No one else.

But if he was going to give Sasuke up.. and at least try and let the younger Uchiha live a life that wasn't filled with self-hate and loathing, then he had to let him go. Because.. it would be wrong to allow him to live in such a way.

"No, I'd be fine with it." Itachi said non-chalantly.

"God, Itachi. You act like I'm a fucking child, like I don't know when your lying.. I do, and I'm not stupid you dumb fuck. Stop acting like you don't care for me when I know you do." Sasuke grounded out, before sitting himself down on his older brother's lap and connecting their lips harshly. If only to have Itachi remember what it felt like to be kissed by someone who loved you.. someone other than that stupid, stupid Deidara. Someone like...

Him.

But Sasuke was pushed off, landing on his butt on the floor. He looked up at Itachi who was looking down at him with something akin to disgust on his face.

Well someone give the man a damn Grammy, he's outdoing Sandra-Fucking-Bullic. Denzel ain't got nothing on this motherfucker.

"Oh Itachi, what the hell ever!" Sasuke scoffed. "You used to fuck me into the mattress, but now, when I kiss you, you're disgusted. The hell?"

Itachi shook his head. "I don't know what was wrong with in those days, Sasuke. I have no idea. But I'm sick and tired of your twisted ways.. don't make me inform father of this."

And with that, his elder brother walked out of the room.

No..

No.. no he wouldn't tell Fugaku.. he wouldn't ever do such a thing.

* * *

"You know what, I'm fucking tired of this, dude. First he was like a.. a zombie, then he was all good, hanging out with Nej and stuff, havin' a good time. Now, he's back to being a fuckin' zombie!" Nartuo hollered, glaring at the back of a certain raven's head.

Gaara shook his head. "Leave it alone, Naruto. It is none of your business."

"Damn right it is!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. "C'mon, Gaara, we're gonna go talk to this nutcase!" The blond ran off, running over to Sasuke and Neji.

"Heya, bastard, what's going on?"

Neji's milky eyes shot him a warning glance. "Sasuke's not feeling well today, Naruto. Infact, I was on my way in taking him to the nurse.."

Naruto rose a wheat brow. "Really? Why don't I join you."

"Not necessary, Naruto." Neji sighed, glancing at Sasuke who was staring ahead, eyes looking like big balls of dark doe.

Naruto glanced from Neji to Sasuke and back to Neji again. "I need to speak to you after school, Nej."

Neji sighed and nodded, then proceeded to drag Sasuke off to the parking lot, taking the now emotionally drained boy home.

XoXoX

Naruto Uzumaki was by far Gaara Sabuka's best friend. He was loud, boisterous, and nosey. All the opposite of Gaara, who could give two shits about people and there personal lives. But, he did care for Naruto, like the blond was his own little brother. So, he watched after him, making sure he didn't do anything drastic.

But this.. this was going a little far.

Gaara Sabuka didn't like Sasuke. He didn't like him in the past, he doesn't like him in the present, and he'll damn sure not like him in the future. They'd met in a fight in which Naruto took over in.. But they both went to the hospital, injured badly.

They were simply to alike to be friends. And that was it.

Gaara Sabuka didn't like Neji Hyuuga either. Yes, the two dated, while Neji was in eighth grade, and Gaara was in seventh. But Gaara was a far too possessive person. He couldn't handle all of the people that Neji had swarming around him! It was ridiculous! So, they ended up breaking up on neutral terms. But c'mon, you almost never want to be friends with your ex.. ever.

They were too.. awkward to be friends. And that was that.

But that being that didn't explain the reason why him and Naruto were questioning the Hyuuga and the Uchiha like no tomorrow. It was stupid, and he didn't want to partake in it. But Naruto was forcing him to.. so he didn't have a choice.

"Why the hell are you so angsty these days, Sasuke?" Naruto asked the Uchiha who stared ahead as if he wasn't chained to a chair.

Neji sighed turning to Sasuke. "Please, Sasuke.. may I tell them. Naruto won't tell a soul and he won't allow Gaara to do so. either."

The two's opposite eyes met before Sasuke nodded, looking away with his cheeks flushing.

"Well you see... Sasuke has been involved in a .. Sexual relationship with his brother for a few years now.."

And Neji went into the detailed story of Sasuke's love. And it was Sasuke's fault really, for giving Neji such a detailed version instead of a more simpler one. He spoke of the abuse, but gave a.. less detailed version of that, of the seduction, and the final product. By the end, Naruto's mouth was hanging open, and Gaara's eyes were a fraction wider than usual.

"..And basically, Itachi told him it was an accident, started dating some other guy."

Naruto closed his mouth and stared at the two in front of him. "Damn.. and to think that Sasuke just had a stick up his ass.."

"When really.. he was going through all of this.." Gaara finished for him.

Sasuke looked at the two. "So.. are you guys like, disgusted with me or whatnot?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't really care, love is love."

"I never liked you to begin with." Gaara stated, sitting back, "But, if you two ever need any help.. Naruto and I will assist you."

Neji smiled. "Thank you Gaara, Naruto." He got up and turned to Sasuke. "C'mon, you're my ride home."

Sasuke nodded and stood, then started walking with the Hyuuga.

Naruto turned to Gaara. "Man.. I dunno what we would be able to do to help 'im."

Gaara's eyes looked at Naruto as he shrugged. "What we help them do.. will be there decision."

XoXoX

Sasuke glared angrily at the poster that hung on his wall. He glared angrily at most things in his room. The poster, the door, the lamp, the tv.. everything reminded him of Itachi and it was sickening!

How could Itachi do this to him? Give him so many emotions at once. He felt love, hate, anger, misery, heartbreak.. and more, all rolled into one. All because his big brother didn't love him the way he wanted him to. The way he used to .

Sasuke sighed, he was so sick of feeling like this, like he was nothing in Itachi's life. Deidara was always over, Itachi was working or with Deidara.. they acted as if they were in love with each other. As if. Deidara was Itachi's cover up, Itachi was Deidara's ticket to fame. The blond man didn't, wouldn't, couldn't love Itachi like Sasuke does. Never.

"You are ridiculous."

Sasuke looked up at the voice.

"Look at yourself. I left you there an hour ago, Uchiha. And hour ago, and yet you still lay there like a fuckin' baby. Grow a pair, man."

Sasuke glared at the blond before throwing his legs over his bed to stand up. "Shut up, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "I can't believe this. Who the hell are you and what have you done with Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke rose a brow, "What do you mean?"

"The Sasuke Uchiha I knew, was a ruthless one. One that would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. One that would fight his way to the top, or die trying. The Sasuke Uchiha I knew, wouldn't give up because the world's working against him," The blond rubbed at his chin, "In fact, I'm sure the Sasuke Uchiha I knew, didn't give a flying fuck about the world, and what it thought about him." Naruto sighed, plopping onto the bed. "But, alas, that Sasuke Uchiha is gone. And left me with you.."

Sasuke sat up, staring at the wall. "You know.. your right, moron. I'm acting like I'm some-some girl whose boyfriend broke up with her."

Naruto nodded. "You most certainly are, Sasuke."

Sasuke stood, determination on his features. "I'm a man. And I'm sitting here like some punk! What the hell is wrong with me!"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah! And what are you gonna do about it, bastard! Huh?"

Sasuke smirked. "I'm gonna get him back.. one way.. or another."

The blond smirked back at him. "How, Uchiha?"

"With my help, of course.."

The two looked towards the Hyuuga who was at the door, dragging in a Sabaku with him.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked.

The redhead sighed. "I'll help.."

With that, the four shared a knowing look.

"Mission : Seduce Itachi Uchiha-" Sasuke started.

"Back in effect." Neji finished.

"Let's get him.."

* * *

A/N : Woo! Yeah! Another chapter! I just finished the last part, and I'm glad I did, because if I didn't.. I wouldn't have any ideas to finish with! Does the Mission seem familar to you? It does to me.

Okay, updates may start to get a bit slow(er) than usual. Because school starts next month for me, and my parents are making me get everything ahead of time. So, I have to do some shopping, AND get my hair done, which will take about a week.. so, yeah. But I won't forget about this story. I promise. ;)


	11. Seduce Itachi Uchiha : In Effect

Heeey Guys! I'm like, back! I felt bad 'cause it's been almost a week since I updated. So, I had to supply y'all with a chapter!

Warnings : There's some.. Cussin', and some.. Pairings.. Hehe, some.. Tension.. I'm Laughing out loud as I'm writing this warning..

Disclaimer : If I owned Naruto, the main subject would be Yaoi! _Hard_ Yaoi.

* * *

Chapter 8 : Mission : Seduce Itachi U. In Effect

"What do you two know about seduction?" Neji asked, his gaze focused on Naruto and Gaara.

The two fidgeted uneasily under the strong gaze. It was a Saturday night and Naruto and Gaara having nothing better to do decided upon spending the night with Sasuke and Neji at the Hyuuga Mansion. The night would be spent scheming and of course watching romance movies for ideas. Currently, Sasuke was sitting in front Neji's laptop watching _Brokeback Mountain_ .. Don't ask. While Naruto and Gaara sat adjacent to Neji while he questioned them.

"Well?" Neji asked impatiently.

Naruto scratched his cheek, his eyes looking upwards. "I don't really know much about.. love or any of that stuff. The only girl I've really ever liked is Sakura.. And that didn't go over so well."

"Yes.. we know." Neji dead-panned, then turned to Gaara. "What about you?"

Gaara shook his head. "The same amount of Naruto."

Said blond grinned, "Yeah. You were his only boyfriend, Nej."

Naruto had unknowingly set an awkward silence. That he, of course, didn't understand.

"What? Why'd we stop talking? C'moooon guys, we've got work to do!"

Sasuke took out the one earphone he had in, glaring at Naruto. "You are such a moron.."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wha.. what'd I do?"

Neji shook his head. "Nothing.. nothing Naruto."

Things fell back into place and everyone continued the plotting. Deciding what Sasuke would do to get his brothers attention.

"Now Sasuke, you have to remember, that you're kinda the girl in this situation.. so, trying to act tougher may be cute, but it could also help Itachi make a point; That you don't need him." Neji explained. "Also, we've totally forgotten that Deidara is in the picture. And if he's like what I think he's like.. he's not gonna give Itachi up without a fight. So, you also have competition. And while he may not be better looking than you, he' still quite beautiful."

Sasuke nodded with a sigh. "I noticed."

Neji got up, dragging out a chalk board. "Okay.." He muttered, writing 'Seducing Itachi Uchiha' on the top. "First things first.. get Deidara out of the picture."

Said step was written on the board.

"Secondly, we're going to have to get all of the negatives away. Such as your father.. and the press."

"Aside from their Flower Shops, Yamanaka owns the largest newspaper in the area, correct?" Gaara asked.

Naruto nodded. "She does! So, if we pay her enough, or get her what she wants, we could probably get her dad to not report on the matter, right?"

The Uchiha smirked. "Yes.. that would work."

"Alright.. what about your dad, Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"Itachi threatened to tell my father about us if we didn't quit. But.. I have an upperhand on my father. The upperhand being your family names, of course."

Naruto nodded. "Right.." he drawled. "And if you get Itachi on board with this.. he has a lot of influential friends, too."

"Okay, then. After that, we'll have to come up with ways for Sasuke to seduce his brother. Naruto and Gaara are no help with that, so that leaves me.. So for that step, we'll all watch the best romance movies of all time." Neji explained with an affirmative nod.

"No."

The Hyuuga rose a brow at Gaara. "Excuse me?"

"I am not watching any romance movies. Not at all."

Neji crossed his arms. "I didn't recall asking you, Sabaku. I didn't recall it because I'm not asking you, but because I'm telling you."

Gaara glared at the Hyuuga. "I don't have to follow your orders, Hyuuga. I do what I want. I'm not watching stupid ass romance movies with you."

Before Neji could retort, Naruto stood.

"Gaara, I'm watching, so you are too. You can't leave me like that."

The redhead sighed. "Fine."

* * *

"Okay, so, I found out that Deidara and Itachi have a date tonight.." Sasuke spoke into the phone, quietly. Looking into the hall before softly closing and locking the door to his room.

"Okay.. where?"

"Uh, that one resturaunt that Choji's family owns."

"Ah.. Akimichi's Place.." Neji sighed, "I can ask the Nara if Akimichi is working tonight. Then.. we can find some way to bribe him with food to sabotage the date. Would that work?"

Sasuke nodded to himself. "Yes.. that would be perfect."

"So, ask Nara, then bribe Chouji. Got it."

The Hyuuga then hung up the phone and left Sasuke to himself.

"Now.. all Neji has to do is get them on board without giving away any info."

* * *

"No."

Neji's eyes widened. He hadn't even gotten the chance to ask the Nara anything before the boy declined his request. He'd simply walked up to where Shikamaru was lounging watching the clouds, and the boy had denied his request. Talk about rude.

"You didn't even hear what I had to say, Nara."

The lazy boy sighed, "I know I didn't. And I don't want to either. No.. my answer is no."

Neji crouched down next to the boy. "Yeah," He drawled, "The thing is, this isn't exactly a yes or no question."

"I don't care, Hyuuga. I said no."

Neji bit his lip, swallowing his Hyuuga pride. He was going to.. plead. Beg, if it was neccasarry. He couldn't help it, he was a loyal friend.

"P.. P-please, Nara.. I need your help.. Just.. one question, please."

Shikamaru sighed, sitting up from his comfy postion on the soft grass. "Troublesome.. What is it?"

"Uhm.. Is Chouji working a shift tonight at Akimichi's place?"

The spiky-haired boy rose a brow. "Why are you askin'?"

"Can you just answer the question, please, Shikamaru?" Neji asked.

"No. Why does Chouji's shift have anything to do with you? You do know he's dating Ino, right?"

Neji gave the Nara a pointed look. "As if I would like Chouji.. not even. And I know that, I do keep up."

"Well, this doesn't answer why you care?"

The Hyuuga sighed. "Fine, Nara. Nevermind. I'll just.. go ask someone else." Neji then got up and started to walk away.

The Nara sighed also. "Troublesome.. He's working tonight.. until closing, actually. His dad's makin' him."

Neji smirked, "Thank you very much, Shikamaru. Maybe.. we could get dinner there sometime. See you around."

Shika watched Neji walk off, before looking the other way with a light blush coating his tanned cheeks. He couldn't help it..

He had a thing for pretty boys.

* * *

Sasuke looked away from his laptop as his cellphone ringed.

"Yo."

"Hey, Chouji is working at the resturaunt all night. Something about making something up to his father. Anyways, Chouji doesn't particularly like me so.. we'll have to get someone else to bribe him."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, can't say he likes me either. Naruto?"

"Naruto."

* * *

Naruto scratched at his cheek as he answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Listen Naruto, we need you to-"

"Who is speaking?" Naruto asked as his slurped at his ramen, eyes glued at the television.

"Don't you have like.. Caller Id?"

Naruto laughed. "Naw. Mom likes to keep it old school."

"It's Sasuke and Neji. Not old school enough to not have three-way calling, eh?" Sasuke mused.

The blond shrugged. "Anyways, whadda ya want?"

Neji spoke next, "We need you to go to Akimichi's place and bribe Chouji into messing up Itachi and Deidara's date."

"Uh.. are you guys sure about this?" Naruto asked uneasily, halting the slurping of his ramen.

"Positive." Sasuke said, "If it comes down to money or whatever, I'll handle it. He just.. isn't fond of Neji and I."

"Fine."

* * *

"Chouji! Hey buddy!"

The fluffy boy looked up from the table he was washing. "Oh, hey Naruto. How ya doin'?"

Naruto smiled, "Fine, just fine. I came to ask you a favor, if you don't mind."

Chouji nodded as he finished washing the table. "That's cool. It's my lunch break anyway. Let's go."

The two walked down the street. Chouji not being in the mood for gourmet food, and more so for a bag of chips. And Naruto... well, Naruto could use some ramen.

"So uh, Chouji.. Uhm.. there's probably a reservation for Itachi.. right?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

Chouji nodded. "Yup, party of two. I think he's coming with a date."

The blond rubbed his neck awkwardly, the shit eating smile still on his face. "Well.. I need you to kinda like.. sabotage their date for me.."

Chouji gasped. "No way, man. That would give the place a bad rep. Can't do that to my dad."

Naruto clasped his hands together, getting on his knees. "Please please please _please_, Chouji! I'll get you anything you want.. I'll get you.." Naruto's eyes widened, "Those limited edition spicy chips from Suna.."

Chouji's eyes widened as he felt his mouth water. "You.. you have those?"

"No.. but Gaara does."

Chouji then weighed the pros and cons.. have super spicy, super delicious chips.. or give dad's prized possesstion a bad name..

"No can do, Naruto. My dad's restuaraunt is far more important than some silly chips."

Naruto sighed. "Fine.. thanks anyway, Chouji, but I think I'll be headin' out early.. Bye."

Chouji waved. "Bye, Naruto."

* * *

Sasuke paused the movie that was playing on his tv as his phone rang.

"Yo."

"No.. he said no." Naruto said into the phone, dejection lacing his voice.

"Damn it. Did you bribe him?" He asked.

"Yeah! With limited edition chips! He said no, Sasuke! No!"

Said Uchiha sighed. "Calm down, Naruto, calm down.. we'll find another way.. Call me back later."

"Kay. Bye."

Sasuke hung up the phone, speed dialing Neji's number.

"He-"

"Chouji said no. So.. that plan's out of the.. plan."

Neji sighed. "You guys underestimate me. Plan B, then."

"Plan B? What the hell is Plan B."

"Ino Yamanaka is Plan B, Sasuke."

"What are we gonna get her to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, force Chouji into the plan, of course. Chouji and Yamanaka are dating so... he'll listen to her."

Sasuke smirked. "Good, good."

"Though.. I'm gonna ask you to take charge in this one. Give her something of yours, whatever it is."

Sasuke nodded. "Got 'cha."

With that, they hung up, and Sasuke headed out.

* * *

'Ring'

Ino looked up from her position behind the counter of her mother's flower shop. Her blue eyes widened as she saw who had just walked in.

"Oh.. Sasuke, w-what are you doing here?" She asked, standing up straight. While she may have a boyfriend that she loved very much, she still had to keep up her appearances.

"Hey, can I ask a favor from you?" Sasuke asked, his lips forming into a smirk as he approached the counter.

Ino nodded. "What is it you need, Sasuke?"

"Uhm.. I need Chouji to sabotage the date my brother's having there. And.. I need you to ask him to do it."

Ino rose a brow. "What will I get out of this."

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever you want.."

The blond girl smirked. "Really? Anything.. like a pair of boxers?"

The Uchiha sighed. "You really want my boxers?"

Ino scoffed. "Hell no. I was over you freshman year, hun. However.. if you could get me a pair of Gaara Sabuku's boxers.. signed with his name.. I will ask him."

Sasuke's smirk grew. "I can get that."

* * *

"Hell. No."

Sasuke glared at Gaara, and he glared right back. "Sabuku, all I need you to do is sign a pair of your own boxers.. is that so hard to ask?" Sasuke growled out.

Gaara nodded. "I will not give her my boxers. They're mine."

"Are you really going through the 'Mine' stage again," Neji asked from where he was standing.

Gaara's icy glare turned to the Hyuuga who simply shrugged.

"Why does she want my boxers.. why not yours?"

Sasuke shruggs. "I don't know. I was suspecting that she would want mine but she said you.. So.. p.. p-please?" He choked out.

Gaara shook his head. "No, find something else. I am not giving that girl my boxers."

Sasuke and Neji sigh. "Fine." They both say, before slipping out the room.

"Got 'em?" Sasuke asks as they walk out the house.

Neji smirks, pulling the article of clothing from out his bag. "Got it."

Sasuke lets out a laugh. "Now.. all we've got to do it forge the signature.."

* * *

"How much?"

"How much do you want?"

The man smirked. "One thousand."

A scoff. "For a simple signature? Hell no."

"Fine.. A hundred."

"Deal."

Kankuro sighed taking the boxers in his hand. "So, whose signature am I doin'?"

"Gaara's.." Sasuke sighed out.

Kankuro droped the boxers in his hand with a disgusted looke. "Those are my brothers? That's like.. incest, right?"

Sasuke glareed at him. "Touching ones siibling boxers is not incest.."

Neji chuckled. "Though, touching what's inside.." He drawls, earning a kick from Sasuke. Which he, of course returns.

The puppet master took the cloth in his hand once again. "Gaara' signature? Easy, cheesy, lemon squeezy."

The two stared at him before shaking their heads.

"How long?" Sasuke asked.

"Ten minutes at most. I've got to get my tools."

Neji nodded. "You do that.."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke returned to the flower shop.

Ino clapped her hands. "Yay! Did you get 'em?"

The Uchiha scoffed. "Yeah. Here."

Ino caught the boxers that flew through the air, Throughly examining them before jumping up and down for joy. "Woohoo! I'm so gonna win that bet with the girls! I freakin' rock!"

Sasuke rose a brow, but decided not to question the girl. "So.. you're gonna ask him?"

Ino nodded. "Yup!"

Sasuke smirked. "Good.."

* * *

Itachi led Deidara into the resturaunt they were to eat at. His father had made the reservations, so the two didn't know what to expect.

Itachi pulled out the chair for Deidara, allowing the younger to sit, before walking over to his own seat.

Deidara smiled at him. "This is, technically, our first date, un! Are you excited?"

Itachi nodded, trying to force a look of happiness on his other wise blank face. "Yes.. Very." He sighed.

Before they could continue talking, a heavy set waiter came over to there table, a bright smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm Chouji," He started, "I'll be you're waiter for this _wonderful_ evening."

Though a smile was on his face, inwardly he was panicking.

_What the hell has Ino got me into?_

* * *

**Yo, Important Message : **'Kay. So, for next chapter, there will be sabotage, but I have no idea what type of sabotage I should do. So, I want your ideas on this. What do you want to see happen? I hope I can supply you guys with a sabotage filled chapter soon.

Another thing, did you guys like.. get the pairing reference I left in there? Omg, I had to. Everyone deserves a lil' love. Even Neji.. But, ya gotta tell me. Which would you rather see.. GaaNeji or.. ShikaNeji. I'm a fan of both. I just prefer ShikaNeji over the two. But what do you think? If I get ShikaNeji, there will be NaruGaa/GaaNaru.. Just a side dish, though. ;)


	12. You're Gonna Hate Me

Okay, I know everyone is going to HATE me for this.. but, the next update is gonna take awhile.. again. I had pretty much everything typed out, right? But I didn't save. I know, I know: stupid much? But usually my laptop just resumes. I got on today to finish the chapter I'd already started to re-write, cause if you check out my profile sometimes, you'd see that I didn't like the first one. Like no one deserves to read that shit. Then, I worked on the second one, using pretty much all the ideas I got, and I loved it. Beginning to end! And BOOM! It not there, gone, nada! My laptop is shit, too. And I can't use my moms cause she's always on it. I can't use my dad's cause my mom fucked it up when she was mad at him, and the screen's messed up. I'd have to hook it up to the tv, and.. well, if my mom saw what I was writing, it wouldn't end to well, would it? But I'll get right to writing it. :/


	13. The Date

A/N :: She's alive! Can you believe it? I am extremely sorry for the long wait. Instead of writing lemons, I should have been writing this, right? Right. But, school starts in a little more than a week for me, and my dad's in the army, and we're living in Italy right now, so shopping for school is a bit difficult, ya know? But, I got it didn't I? And I'm happy I did so, 'cause I'm quite happy with this chapter! I might even love it.

But, I had to do a bit of research for this chapter.. so, that kinda put me off..

Thank's for the reviews guys, they mean a lot to me. And so do the alerts, and fav's. I never thought people would like my story this much! We're like, 10 reviews away from 50! I'm ecstatic!

Disclaimer :: I don't own shit.. **yet.**

* * *

Chouji glanced at the couple sitting in a more secluded part of the resturaunt. Itachi Uchiha, and Deidara Iwa. They were a cute couple really. The blond looked happy, his blue eyes twinkling in the dim lighting. While Itachi on the other hand.. looked like he would rather be anywhere else than here. Chouji couldn't help but feel slightly bad for the blond, especially since he was being forced - yes, forced - to sabotage this date. By two different parties; His girlfriend, and Sasuke Uchiha.

Chouji was the type of guy to do anything for the good of another person. He was sweet, loving, and would give his life for his best friends.

Sasuke Uchiha is _not_ his best friend. Hell, he isn't even his _friend_.

If anything, the Uchiha was a former love rival. He went through hell and back, and back to hell _again_ just to get Ino to realize that he loved her. Then, he went through that process again, just to get her to realize she felt the same. She was the only reason that he was going through with this. Otherwise, he would've kicked the four hiding in the storage room in the back outside on their asses. But he couldn't, cause Ino would have _his_ ass for doing so.

So that was why Chouji was stuck listening to Sasuke, and doing what he commanded. And Chouji hated, but.. he didn't have a choice. Hence why he was being forced.

Chouji took a deep breath before heading over to the blond, and the Uchiha, giving them his brightest smile.

"Hello, I'm Chouji, I'll be your waiter for this wonderful evening." He started, handing them each a menu, "What drinks would you like?"

Deidara glanced at the menu before looking back at Chouji, "Could I get a Sprite, un?"

Chouji nodded before looking at the Uchiha.

"A water would be fine."

Chouji nodded again, "I'll be right back with your drinks, sirs'."

With that, he spun on his foot and hurried to the storage room, getting Itachi and Deidara's drinks on the way.

"Okay guys, hurry up," He said to the four in the room, "I don't have all day."

Sasuke rolled his eyes with a nod, grabbing Deidara's drink and the backpack he had on the floor. His pale hand reached into the bag, pulling out a bottle with clear liquid inside. When Chouji got a look at the name of the bottle, his eyes widened in fear.

"Is.. Is that _Everclear_?" He asked.

Everyone in the room nodded, watching as Sasuke opened the bottle of alcohol.

What was different about _Evercleear_? Well, _Everclear_ is almost pure alcohol. It's a colorless, odorless, and tasteless liquor sold at two high strengths, 75.5 % and 95%, it's the most alcoholic beverage out there. In fact, _Everclear_ that is sold with 95 % of ethenol, is illegal in 15 states. And in some, you have to have a permit just to buy it.

So, all Chouji could wonder was where, and how the hell did they get _Everclear_?

"H-how much alcohol is in that, guys?" Chouji asked, fearing the answer.

Sasuke looked up in thought. "The highest out there.." He mumbled.

Chouji gaped, "Guys! That's illegal! How did you get it!?"

All four of the males in the room gave him an incredelous look.

"Do you know who our familes are?" They all asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "We don't want him to.. die or anything, we just want him tipsy, not falling over himself, but.. so he's calm when all the other shit goes down, you know? So how much should we put in?"

"About.. one shot," Naruto mused, "Three's enough to get the regular person drunk. But if he has a high tolerance towards alcohol, it probably won't be enough."

Sasuke nodded, pouring out some of the sprite and putting about the equivalent of one shot in the glass, then mixing it up with the straw. After that, he shoved the glass in Chouji's hand.

"Now go and take this to them, okay?"

Chouji nodded begrudgingly, and walked out of the room. He was compelled to switch the glass of sprite with another, so Deidara didn't get embarrassed. But alas, his girlfriend would gut him and hand him dry.

When he got towards the two, he placed the drinks on the table,

"Are you guys ready to order?" He asked, a big, fake smile on his face.

* * *

After taking the two orders, Chouji gave the note to chefs in the back, telling them to hurry up with the food. One mention of the Uchiha who ordered, had them going.

The food was finished as quickly as the men and women could make it without making the food bad. In fact, it was better than usual. On that note, Chouji took the food to the storage room, setting it down on the table set up in there.

Naruto looked to Gaara, "Do it, dude."

Gaara got up, bringing his bag with him, then pulled Deidara's plate closer. Then, he snapped on a pair of gloves, reaching for his bag.

"What are you gonna do?" Chouji warily asked the Sabuku.

The redhead ignored him, in favor taking his hand out the bag, in them were two objects. A knife, and a pepper. Chouji's eyes studied the pepper, almost immediatley realizing which pepper it was.

"_Naga Bhut Jolokia_.. The Ghost Pepper.." He murmered in atonishment, his eyes widening for the second time that day, "How.. how did you get that?" Chouji asked quietly. "It's the second hottest pepper in the world, it comes from half way _across_ the world. How?"

Gaara glanced at him, "You don't want to know.." He answered, before slicing and dicing the pepper into small pieces, scooping them up, and spreading the pieces across Deidara's food. If he was tipsy enough, he wouldn't notice them. Hopefully.

"Get the glasses ready." Gaara commanded, and the other three nodded, filling a few glasses of water and spiking the drinks with a bit of _Everclear_.

"Can I ask you one thing, Sasuke?" Chouji asked the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at him with an uninterested look. "Shoot."

"Why are you doing this to your brother if you love him so much? Why are you manipulating one of the only things that could make your brother happy? Why are you messing up his love life?"

The room fell into an awkward silence as Sasuke and Chouji stared at each other.

"Because," Sasuke spoke, "Deidara isn't the one for Itachi. Itachi doesn't like Deidara, and the blond can't possibly make him happy, they're too different. Deidara want's different things in life, and is clearly in the relationship for the last name. Why the hell do you care?"

"Why don't you let Itachi figure this out himself?" He asked, "If this were Shika, I'd let it be an expeirence he could learn from, not something I made a game. Shika's like a brother to me, just like Itachi is for you."

Sasuke's dark eyes shifted towards the ground. "It's totally different.."

"Hey, the food's getting cold!" Naruto exclaimed, "You better get it to them before they get.. uhm, suspicious! Yeah.."

Chouji nodded, shooting Sasuke a pointed look, before scooping up the plates, and taking them out to the blond and Itachi. Chouji could only hope he put some sense into the Uchiha before this got too out of hand.

"Here's your food, sirs'." Chouji said brightly, setting the plates down in front of the two, "I hope you enjoy."

With that, he turned, and left briskly, to observe what happended from the back.

* * *

Deidara looked at his drink cautiously, there was something weird about it. It was making him feel dizzy, and he didn't like it. But he simply shrugged it off, it was probably nothing .

He picked up his fork, stabbing up some food. When he tasted his food he almost melted, it was sooo delicious... Then, he almost melted.. again. Like, literally melted.

Itachi looked up at Deidara, who was going red in the face at a rate that couldn't be healthy. He put his fork down and rose a brow at his 'date.'

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Deidara's tan hand grabbed for his drink and downed it, "Oh.. is this s-supposed to be this.. spicy, un?" He asked, quickly.

Itachi shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I don't.. make the food."

Deidara rolled his blue eyes, fanning himself. "I need something to drink, un. It's too spicy.. Please.."

Itachi sighed as he stood, "I'll be back." He murmured, walking to where their nice little waiter had gone.

As he approached, said waiter was pushed out of a room that he must've been in. There were the sounds of a few bumps and thumps before it got quiet, the Uchiha and Waiter looking at each other.

"My date needs something more to drink. Seems as if the food was too spicy for him to handle." Itachi spoke, "May you bring something to drink for him?"

Chouji nodded, "Yes sir, I'll be right on it."

Itachi nodded, "Good."

* * *

"That was a close one," Naruto breathed, looking at the other with an amused gleam in his eyes.

Chouji came in the room, gathering the drinks on a platter, "Are you sure about this, Sasuke?" He asked.

The youngest Uchiha nodded. "Do it."

The Akimichi sighed, walking back out of the room and delivering it to Deidara and Itachi. The blond's face was still red and it looked as if it was getting redder with each passing second, his lips being the reddest thing on his face, looked as if they were on fire. Probably were.

Deidara's blue eyes gazed steadily at him, "Is the food u-usually this.. spicy?" He asked breathlessly, drinking another of the spiked drinks.

"Well," Chouji started, "The dish is usually made with some hot pepper, unless you specify whether or not you want them.. they put them in the food. I apologize for the incovience." When the two at the tabled nodded, Chouji mentally sighed with relief. He'd winged it.

With that, Deidara calmed down, and with each drink, he got slightly more and more tispy. The blond had a high tolerance for alcohol it seemed. Most people would be blackout drunk. Though maybe, since the _Everclear_ was mixed with soda, and being drunk while eating food, it wasn't as effective as it could be.

Nonetheless, he was still getting drunk, and that wasn't even the grand finale.

Chouji watched in confusion as Sasuke and Neji stood up, grabbing their respective bags, and walking towards the back door.

"What.." Chouji called, "Where are you guys going?"

"We have to go and set up at my house," Sasuke answered, "Naruto and Gaara have been informed about the rest of the plan. They'll tell you what to do."

Neji smiled politley at Chouji, "And thank you for all the help, today. It was very nice of you."

With that, the two walked out of the room. Chouji scratched his cheeks, he could see why Shikamaru liked the Hyuuga, but he couldn't understand why the Hyuuga would hang out with someone like Sasuke.

He shrugged, turning to the other two, "So, what's the plan?" He asked, warily, eyeing the two.

"Well.." Naruto drawled, "Sasuke said that Itachi has a sweet tooth, and that Deidara likes sweets too, so they'll probably order something like cake.. icecream, something that can easily be dropped.."

"So," Gaara continued, "All you need to do is drop whatever they get on Deidara."

Chouji nodded, hopefully the two wouldn't get anything too drastic.

* * *

Oh damn, they got drastic. They got reaaally drastic. How does such a.. a.. elegant person have such a sweet tooth? It's crazy.

What drastic desert did the two get? Well, it was the best desert they had, a special of some sorts. It was called a.. a.. a _Chocolate Molten Lava Cake_. What was so special about this cake? Well.. you see, the outside of the cake is a delicious rich, chocolate, the finest in the state of course, topped with freshly made vanilla icecream, that is topped with a special, but delious hot fudge. The inside - oh the inside - was filled with hot fudge that seeped through the core of the core of the chocolate, giving it a fudgy, chocolately center. It was delicious.

And it was to be dropped on the poor blond. Chouji already felt horrid for doing this to the blond, but he had no choice. Ino would have his balls if he disobeyed.

He waited patiently as the cake was made to perfection for the Uchiha. When the bell rung, signaling the cake was finished, he got it, his eyes scanning the area for an efficient way to drop the cake on Deidara. Without looking suspicious of course.

There were no puddles, the floors weren't slippery, no one was walking towards in his direction.. Except..

If he timed this right, those kids who were obviously about to start running around would bump into him, sending the cake towards Deidara. Let's pray that this worked.

_Three.. Two.. One_

He walked out the back, heading towards the blond and raven, half of him hoping this plan would work, while half of him hoping it would fail. But as he saw the children running straight at him (children who looked a bit too familar for his tastes), he knew he had no other choice. Just as he was about to reach the table, the kids came barreling past him, knocking into one of his arms, and making him loose his balance. The cake flew out of his hands, and he landed on the floor with a 'thud.'

The room fell into a eery silence, except for the kids who were laughing and giggling.

Chouji took one glance up, and started to crawl away, Deidara's half-drunken one eyed, anger filled leer was enough to make him shake in his boots. He neared the storage room door, crawling in, hearing the soft, quiet, and dangerous foot step following behind. And when he opened the door, Naruto and Gaara were no where to be found. But oddly enough, Chouji could've sworn he heard Naruto loud, obnoxious laugh, and Gaara's dark, creepy chuckles.

Chouji looked behind him to see no one there, not the blond, not Itachi, not Naruto, and not Gaara.

He was officially going crazy.

* * *

Sasuke eyed the article of fine clothing Neji held in his hand.

"Hell - no." He growled, throwing the top to the floor.

Neji narrowed his eyes at him, "You will wear this, and you will wear this now, do you understand me? This isn't even revealing, if anything, this is the least revealing."

Sasuke crossed his arms stubbornly, looking away, "Whatever, I don't have to listen to you, Hyuuga."

Said Hyuuga smirked, "Then I don't have to help you, Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at him, picking up the top, and looking at it with disgust. The clothing it's self was.. very good looking, but that didn't mean that Sasuke wanted to wear it. "God, Neji, is this even from the males section."

Neji sat down on the end of Sasuke's bed, "Actually, no. It's from _Victoria's Secret_. It's the _After Hour's Satin Pajama's_. New actually," Neji mused, "I got a medium long, just to add to the effect of.. I guess.. cuteness. It should hang mid-thigh, maybe even higher, since your taller than me."

The Uchiha stared at his friend, an incredelous look on his face. "So.. you're telling me, that you went into _Victoria's Secret_, picked this out, tried it on, and bought it.. and none of the women looked at you like you were a fucking psycho? Cause that's obviously what you are."

Neji sighed, "They couldn't tell whether or not I was a girl or a guy.."

"Whatever.." Sasuke sighed, "As much as I don't want to wear it.. I guess.. it is cute.."

Neji smirked, "I know, I did pick it out," Then he stood ushering the Uchiha into the bathroom, "Get dressed, now."

* * *

The sight of Sasuke wearing his normal clothes, was always hot. But the sight of him in a jet black, sating pajama top, the top two buttons undone, hanging loosly off of one shoulder.. well, it was down right sexy. The pinkish blush on his pale cheeks made up for the nasty scowl he wore on his lips.

Neji gathered his stuff slowly, mentally doing a happy dance. Damn, he was good.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving now," Neji drawled, "See ya."

Sasuke nodded to the other, "Bye. And.. thanks I guess."

Neji nodded back, "No problem."

With that, Sasuke sat back on his bed, thinking about exactly what he would do when Itachi got home.

* * *

A/N :: Does that qualify as a cliffhanger? I kinda think it does, don't you? I tried my best using everyone's ideas. So, I hope you guys liked it.. And do you guys know how hard it is to write Itachi on a date? It's fuckin' horrid! It got harder everytime I rewrote this, ya know!?

Oh, and all the lil' tid bits of info up there, are quite true, ya know? The pepper is a real pepper, and is indeed the second spicest in the world, Everclear is the most alcoholic drink, and that Victoria's secret stuff.. well, that's real too. ;) And the cake! That cake is actually from the menu at Applebees! OMG! My dad and I went there just for that! Yummm!

Leave a review!


End file.
